


15/02/2019: Cute All Over

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [46]
Category: Free!
Genre: Body Image, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pointless fluff, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Sometimes Aii doesn't like what he sees in the mirror.





	15/02/2019: Cute All Over

**Author's Note:**

> This did not go how I wanted it to, but I really can't be assed fixing it. There's more Momoaii in the works anyway, so those will be better I promise. Hope someone likes it anyway >.<

Momo is alone in Aiichiro’s bunk when he wakes up, spread out on his front after having his pillow removed from where he had been hugging it to his chest. That’s when Momo remembers that the ‘pillow’ he had fallen asleep cuddling was actually his boyfriend, who, as stated, is currently not in the bunk. Momo grumbles and frowns into his actual pillow – the one under his head – and frowns, because it’s Saturday, and they have no school and no training, and he and Aii had agreed to spending the day together. Which, in Momo’s mind at least, included waking up together and cuddling a bit.

Momo cannot cuddle his boyfriend if his boyfriend is not in the bed!

 Sighing and very put-out, Momo drags himself out of bed and goes in search of Aii, wholeheartedly planning on dragging him back to bed so that Momo can have his morning cuddles.

Still in his pyjamas and dragging a blanket after him, Momo manages to track Aii down to the communal bathrooms. Momo had actually been taking a short break on his boyfriend hunt to take a leak, but he had sleepily walked out of the stall to see Aii perched cross-legged on the sink. “There you are,” Momo mumbles, rubbing his eye with a blanket-fisted hand, squinting at Aii with glazed gold eyes. “I wanted morning cuddles and you weren’t there when I woke up,” he says around a pout.

Aii blinks, and turns his head slightly to look at Momo in the reflection of the mirror. “Sorry, Mo,” he says softly. “Had to go at, like, four in the morning.”

Momo squints a little, doing maths in his head. “It’s seven thirty, babe,” he tells Aii. “Have you really been here for three and a half hours?”

“Guess so,” Aii mutters, and that’s when Momo notices the sombre, wistful look on his boyfriend’s face.

“What’s wrong, Aii?” he asks, shuffling over and hopping up on the bench beside Aii. It creaks a little under their combined weight, but that doesn’t convince either of them to get off it as they keep talking. “You look kinda sad.”

Aii shrugs, and his cheeks dust pink. “It’s really stupid,” he says, and Momo extends a hand from a fold of blanket to poke the tip of Aii’s nose. “Mo,” he complains around a small giggle, “don’t do that, you idiot.” And he bats Momo’s hand away, withering under the calm golden stare that is being levelled at him. “Alright, alright, just stop looking at me like that!” Aii sighs and brushes his fingers under his right eye. “I just saw this thing in the mirror and started staring at it.”

“Your beauty mark?” Momo asks curiously, tilting his head. He listens to the things his mother says occasionally, like when he wanted to know why she was doing her makeup once and put a black spot on her cheek with an eyeliner pencil. “What’s wrong with it?”

“My _mole_ ,” Aii replies scathingly, brows creasing. “I just… don’t like it sometimes. It’s annoying.” He folds his arms over his bent knees. “People used to make fun of me for it when I was in middle school,” he admits sheepishly.

Momo frowns at the thought. “Why? I think it’s cute.”

The reaction is instant. Aii flushes and a pretty little grin spreads across his face. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Momo says, and he darts forwards to press a quick kiss under Aii’s eye. “I think _you’re_ cute.”

Aii leans in and chases Momo’s lips with his own, giving him a soft good morning kiss. “My butt’s getting sore from sitting here for hours, carry me back to bed so we can cuddle?” And he flutters his eyelashes deviously.

Momo falls for it every time, and they both suffer the immediate teasing from Takuma and Kazuki when Aii’s classmates spot them making their way back down the corridor, until Aii points and imperious finger at them and tells them to shut up, because, “I saw you two cuddling during that horror movie marathon last weekend, and we all know that Takuma is still sleeping in Kazuki’s bunk because of it!” which makes them both turn bright red and retreat back into their room.

The two of them flop down onto Aii’s bunk and curl up under the blanket Momo had wrapped around his shoulders, finally getting their morning cuddle at 7:41am. As they’re settling down, Momo presses his thumb into Aii’s beauty mark. “Still cute,” he says.

“You’re cute,” Aii responds, kissing Momo quiet. “Now put your arms around me and cuddle me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
